Mirai Nikki Nowa Gra
by Gakuko
Summary: Bóg Czasu i Przestrzeni jest znudzony swoją egzystencją i rozpoczyna krwawą grę o przetrwanie... Jest to moja własna kontynuacja anime & mangi "Mirai Nikki" jednak osoby, które nie znają tego szybko dowiedzą się o co chodzi dzięki Prologowi i kolejnym rozdziałom. Część postaci jest moja własna. Życzę miłego czytania
1. Prolog

Ciemność. Smutek. Żal. Choć tyle minęło czasu, wciąż doskwierają. Myślałem, że to jest moje marzenie, ale samotność jaka teraz mi doskwiera pokazuje, że choć przeżyłem, będę odczuwać to wiecznie. Jestem Yukietru Amano, niegdyś zwykły gimnazjalista i obecnie Bóg Czasu i Przestrzeni. Zostałem wybrany by wziąć udział w krwawej grze o władze. Straciłem naprawdę wiele: przyjaciół, rodzinę, miłość. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że coś takiego przytrafi się mi. Choć nie umiałem i w głębi serca nie chciałem się pozbierać, stanąć na nogi, ale w końcu to uczyniłem. Mogłem jako Bóg zrobić naprawdę wiele, ale stworzyłem to co było. Ten sam świat, te same osoby. Wszystko się zgadzało, tylko nie było tam postaci takiej jak ja, bądź moją miłość Yuno. Co prawda była nie do końca normalną osobą i choć prześladowała mnie i próbowała zabić to pokochałem ją, choć wydaje się to niedorzeczne. Nie byłem w stanie stworzyć klonów osób, które znałem za swojego ludzkiego żywota. Przyprawiały by mi jeszcze więcej żalu, zwłaszcza, że nie mogę udać się na ziemie. Jedynym mym towarzyszem jest Muru Muru. To ona w końcu przekonała mnie do zrobienia czegoś, stworzenia jakiegokolwiek świata. Mój Pamiętnik jest prawdę mówiąc dla mnie nieużyteczny. Siedzenie na tym tronie i przyglądanie się ludziom to jedyne sensowne zajęcie. Oglądanie własnej pracy. Zawsze to robię i czasami nawet pozwalam Muru Muru zejść na tamten świat by mogła kupić dla siebie mangi. Wtedy mam naprawdę świetną komedie na swoim ekranie. Nigdy do końca nie wie jak się w ludzkim świecie dokonuje zakupu.

\- Hej! Yuki! Nudno tu nie sądzisz? - zapytała z dziwnie podejrzanym uśmiechem.

\- Czego chcesz? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem. Znam ten ton, ona na pewno mi coś zaproponuje.

\- Powtórkę z gry! - podskoczyła i zaczęła klaskać.

\- Powtórka z gry... - powtórzyłem przypominając sobie te wszystkie ofiary, krew i chęć posiadania mocy Bogów. Szkoda, że tylko paru zasłużyło by ją posiadać i akurat ja się nie zaliczałem do tych osób. Jestem tchórzem, który dzięki innym przetrwał.

\- Będziesz mieć zastępce i przy okazji będziemy mieć świetny film akcji. - zachęcała coraz bardziej.

\- Sprowadź tutaj osobę, która jest w stanie je stworzyć. - na te słowa zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej cieszyć i bez zbędnych domówień zaczęła wypełniać swoje zadanie.

Nie wiem czy robię słusznie, ale chyba najwyższa pora na znalezienie godnej osoby, która może polubi to miejsce, albo po prostu chcę wprowadzić coś ciekawego, chcę poobserwować czyiś ból...

\- John Bacchus! - spojrzałem na człowieka, który był przez ludzi uważany za godnego władce i dlatego został mianowany burmistrzem. - Mam do ciebie prośbę.

Mężczyzna najwidoczniej nie był pewien czy to co widzi jest prawdą, ale starał zachowywać się jak najbardziej naturalnie. Znał mnie. Nie jeden raz pokazywałem mu się w snach. Teraz jednak to co widzi nie jest tak rozmazane jak sen.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał po chwili wahania pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Stwórz dwanaście urządzeń, które będą mieć określone zastosowanie. W formie pamiętnika mają pokazywać one przyszłość. Oczywiście użyczę do tego tobie mojej mocy. Zrób też dla siebie. - podałem mu swój telefon. - Tego typu.

\- Mają pokazywać przyszłość tak jak ten oto, tak? - przyglądał się, urządzeniu, które dostał. - Po co to?

\- Mam zamiar zacząć pewną grę... Można to nazwać grę o przetrwanie, bądź walkę o moją moc. Muszę w końcu znaleźć kogoś na swój tron. To normalne troszczyć się o swoją własność.

\- Dwanaście osób ma się zarzynać by zostać Bogiem? - zauważyłem w jego oczach chciwość. - I ja mam być jednym z kandydatów?

\- Zgadza się. I rozumiem, że gra niedługo się zacznie, prawda? I pamiętaj ja wybiorę pozostałych kandydatów i przydzielę im Pamiętniki, wiec możesz poczuć się wyróżniony. Jako jedyny będziesz znał moce tych urządzeń i sam stworzysz godny siebie Pamiętnik, jednak nie będziesz wiedział kim są twoi wrogowie, nikt tego nie będzie wiedzieć. Więc życzę powodzenia.


	2. Zapoznanie

Brutalnie obudzona przez budzik, Miki zaczęła swoje rutynowe przygotowania do szkoły. Gdyby nie ten budynek do którego jest zmuszona chodzić, pewnie nie chciała by nawet wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Co prawda miała liczną grupę przyjaciół jednak nie czuła się w pełni szczęśliwa. Normalne, nudne życie co jej to da? Założyła swoje okulary, które pomagają przy jej wadzie wzroku i zeszła do jadalni. Została przywitana przez swoich rodziców. Mama tworzyła kulinarne cuda nucąc coś pod nosem i podając jej upragniony pokarm. Nie zdążyła zjeść śniadania, a już pod jej dom przyszła jej przyjaciółka Emi, która zniecierpliwiona co chwilę wołała dziewczynę. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Z kanapką w ustach ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Tradycyjnie udały się drogą do szkoły przedzierając się przez uroki lata.

\- Ładny dziś dzień! Dała bym dużo by teraz znaleźć się na wsi, tam to dopiero uroki! - powiedziała ucieszona towarzyszka. - Dobrze było by to udokumentować, co nie?

\- Emi! Przestań już! Raz tylko nagrałam jedno zdarzenie, a wy wszystkie szalejecie! - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi udając oburzenie.

\- Jedno? Gdy byłyśmy dziećmi co chwilę coś nagrywałaś! - przybliżając się dodała - To był twój mały pamiętniczek pamiętasz?

Rozdrażniona Miki odpowiedziała lekkim uderzeniem w głowę, na co Emi odpowiedziała jękiem. Wyszło na to, że całą drogę przyjaźnie dokuczały sobie. Co wywołało śmiech pozostałych przyjaciółek, które tuż przy szkole dołączyły do ich wesołej ekipy. Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie. Zaczynając od zdobycia kilku dobrych ocen po nasłuchiwaniu swoich przyjaciółek podczas w-f, które jak zwykle zamiast ćwiczyć przyglądały się chłopakom, którzy w tym samym czasie mieli lekcje na drugiej połowie boiska. Ostatnio stało się to ulubionym zajęciem prawie wszystkich istot płci żeńskiej z tej szkoły, może dlatego, że zbliżał się bal. Prawdę mówiąc ona nie była wyjątkiem... Spojrzała ukradkiem na dwójkę chłopaków. Obok roześmianego blondynka stał Isei. Wpatrywała się tak przez chwilkę w bruneta póki jej obiekt westchnień zauważył ją. Odruchowo się zaczerwieniła i odwróciła wzrok.

\- A to co? - szturchnęła ją lekko Tamiko, różowo włosa która już prawię całą lekcję wpatrywała się w pewnego blondyna. - Widzę, że masz amorki? ~

\- A co w tym dziwnego? - spytała wciąż czerwona na twarzy.

\- Nareszcie! - rzuciła się jej w objęcia. - Najwidoczniej nasi ukochani są przyjaciółmi, więc może po lekcji do nich podejdziemy?

\- Podejdziemy?! - zaczęła spanikowana Miki, nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka, bądź nawet sympatii.

\- No weź proszę! Razem będzie nam raźniej! - nalegała coraz bardziej i w dodatku robiąc swoje słodkie minki.

Nie miała nawet czasu odpowiedzieć, gdyż lekcja dobiegła końca. Ucieszyłam się w duchu i z uśmiechem odparłam, że jutro z rana podejdzie i go zaprosi... A przynajmniej spróbuje...

Otworzyła oczy i z niedowierzaniem rozejrzała się po miejscu w którym się obecnie znajduje. Zauważyła małą postać z kukurydzą w ręku. "To sen?" powiedziała jakby do siebie.

\- Witaj! Jestem Bogiem Czasu i Przestrzeni i chcę tobie coś podarować. - ciszę przerwał długowłosy chłopak, siedzący na czymś w rodzaju tronu. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń spod płaszcza i wskazał przedmiot leżący na podłodze.

Przekonana o tym, że śni bez zbędnych pytań podeszła i ujrzała telefon. Nie jakiś nadzwyczajny, tylko zwykły, tani model.

\- To jest Pamiętnik, który jest w stanie pokazać tobie twoją własną przyszłość. Jednak pamiętaj gdy zostanie on zniszczony. Umrzesz. - wyjaśnił.

Oglądała rzekomy Pamiętnik i wtedy wszystko znikło prócz podarunku. Później już sama nie wiedziała co się dzieje.

Obudziła się. Spojrzała na zegarek. Jest ranek. Chwyciła się za głowę. Była aż tak zmęczony by od razu zasnąć? Wygląda na to, że tak, ale miała przynajmniej dużo czasu na przyszykowanie się do szkoły. Gdy tylko wzięła do ręki telefon stwierdziła, ze coś się nie zgadza. To nie jest jej telefon. Zszokowana jeszcze bardziej zauważyła, że taki sam śnił jej się dzisiaj. Włączyła go. "Dwie nowe wiadomości wideo" tylko tyle przedstawiał ekran główny. Otworzyć je? Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia. Pierwszy film przedstawiał roześmianą Emi, która potyka się o kamień i przewraca się. Drugi pokazywał cały test na dzisiejszą biologie. Jej ręka zaczęła się trząść, gdy tylko spojrzała na datę nagrania tych krótkich filmików, które wyraźnie pokazują, że zostały nagrane dzisiaj popołudniu. Ale jak, skoro mamy dopiero szóstą rano?! To musi mieć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Analizowała je dopóki nie usłyszała znajomego głosu. Emi. Wyszła do niej niepewnie i bez słowa spoglądała na nią co chwila. Pamiętnik miał rację. Przepowiedział faktyczne wydarzenie. Miki zdawała się coraz bardziej przerażona tym, że to co widziała było prawdą. Bóg Czasu i Przestrzeni. Podała leżącej przyjaciółce dłoń i sprawdzała co chwilę telefon. W ciągu dnia dostała jeszcze kilka wiadomości. Wszystkie były bezbłędne. Im dłużej utwierdzała się, że to czysta prawda. powoli rosła w niej radość. Znała przyszłość. Mogła uniknąć wiele wydarzeń. Jednak wadą było to, że pokazywał jej tylko to co wydarzy się maksymalnie za godzinę. To nie był problem. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej na myśl co może dzięki temu zdziałać...

 **Dane bohatera**

 **Imię i nazwisko** : Miki Hotate (pierwsza)

 **Wiek** : 16 lat (uczennica)

 **Pamiętnik** : Wideo, pod postacią telefonu, jako filmy pokazuje przyszłość właściciela.

 **Wygląd** : chuda, średniego wzrostu, brunetka, włosy do ramion, okulary

 **Charakter** : przyjazna, miła, nieśmiała


	3. Pierwsze Problemy

Dzień Miki minął niesamowicie. Po raz pierwszy czuła się kimś ważnym. Z łatwością przebrnęła przez trudne testy jak i nieciekawe rozmowy, albo raczej pytania swoich znajomych . Pamiętnik sprawdzał się w każdej sytuacji. No prawie, w każdej. Z dziwił ją fakt, że nie pokazał jej nic na temat Iseiego. W chwili gdy chciała do niego zagadać, jej telefon zaczynał szaleć i nic nie pokazywał. Dlatego postanowiła na razie odpuścić sobie randki, a co za tym szło: unikanie Tamiko. Choć z jej umiejętnością nie było to wcale trudne. Pewnie jest na nią wściekła, bo za tydzień jest ten cały bal. Przechadzała się przez korytarz oglądając swoje nowe filmiki, według których wszystko zapowiadało się całkiem w porządku. Jednak w pewnym momencie zaczęły się robić dziwne zakłócenia. Nie umiała tego wyjaśnić. Może to jakiś błąd tego telefonu? Wpatrzona w monitor nie zauważyła, że właśnie przed nią pojawiła się postać, w którą po prostu weszła.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam cię... - zaczęła jednak, gdy tylko podniosła głowę zrozumiała czemu to jej Pamiętnik znowu miał jakiś problem. - Cześć Isei!

\- Cześć Miki. - powiedział ciepło się uśmiechając. - Akurat cię szukałem.

\- Ja też... - nie patrzyła na niego by ukryć swoją coraz bardziej czerwoną twarz. Zignorowała swoje wcześniejsze postanowienia - Wiesz... może chciałbyś...

W tej chwili telefon zaczął piszczeć. Zdenerwowana spojrzała na urządzenie. Co dziwne nie tylko pokazywała zakłócenia, ale także wyraźny napis "Dead End". "Co to do cholery jest?!" zdenerwowana, bez słowa opuściła zdziwionego chłopaka i pobiegła jak najdalej, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Postanowiła wybiec ze szkoły, ale nic. Dopiero przy jakimś drzewie wszystko wróciło do normy. Zmęczona biegiem oparła się o nie, nadal nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Pewnie jest już skreślona w jego oczach, ale to co było na telefonie było ważniejsze. Wyświetlił się film. Uspokoiła się po czym ruszyła przed siebie, włączając nagranie. Pokazywało ono faceta w kapturze i metalowymi szponami. Poczuła się naprawdę dziwnie. To co teraz się działo nie była w stanie zrozumieć. Chciała dostać się do domu, może tam będzie w pewnym sensie bezpieczna. Pobiegła szybko w stronę swojej "oazy". Ze strachem stwierdziła, że w ulicy na jakiej się teraz znajduje nie ma prawie nikogo. Przeklęła w duchu. Znowu dostała film. Jego zawartość ją przeraził. Szybko się odwróciła i zauważyła jakiegoś cholernego gościa biegnącego za nią. Przyspieszyła jednak próby były daremne, gdyż on był szybszy. Gdy chciała już skręcić w bardziej ruchliwą uliczkę, jej drogę zablokował kolejny mężczyzna z kijem baseballowym. Obejrzała się. Wszystkie drogi zastawione przez tych dziwnych ludzi. Nie miała wyboru, musiała uciekać jedyną dostępną drogą, jaką była jakaś ciemna uliczka. Już gorzej być nie może. Rzuciła się w jej stronę i tak jak podejrzewała nie było z niej wyjścia. Spojrzała na swój Pamiętnik, który o dziwo nie pokazywał żadnego "Dead End'u". Jednak to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Otoczyli ją, a na ich czele stanął mężczyzna z filmu ze swoimi pazurami.

\- Czyli to ty jesteś Pierwsza? - zaśmiał się po czym zwrócił się do osobnika z baseballem. - Na co czekasz? Zabij ją!

Usłyszawszy to nogi się pod nią zagięły. Zamknęła oczy i czekała na śmierć. Jednak ona nie nastąpiła. Usłyszała krzyki. Otworzyła przestraszona oczy i zobaczyła kilka martwych ciał. Mężczyzna ze szponami wydawał się być zdziwiony i pośpiesznie rzucił się do ucieczki, która mu się udała. Powodem tego zamieszania był chłopak wymachujący umiejętnie siekierą i pozbawiający życia kolejnych to bandytów. Gdy skończył podszedł do niej i pokazał swój telefon. To był Pamiętnik.

\- Miki - powiedział dziwnie szalonym głosem.

Znała go. Widziała go wiele razy. Aki Sasaki, najlepszy przyjaciel Iseiego.

\- Co to? Kolejny tragiczny romans? - zapytała zdziwiona Muru Muru. - Nie dosyć ci już tego?

\- Uspokój się już. - powiedziałem wpatrując się w tą dziwną sytuacje, która była prawdę mówiąc, wręcz kopią z mojego życia - On nie jest graczem.

\- To jakim cudem ma Pamiętnik? - zapytała krzyżując ramiona. - Chwila... Nie mów mi, że to może być Próbny Pamiętnik?!

Zastanawiałem się chwilę nad odpowiedzą. Czyli ósma już zaczęła używać swojego Pamiętnika.

\- Wygląda na to, że tak.

 **Dane bohatera**

 **Imię i nazwisko** : Kaz Doi (trzeci)

 **Wiek** : 23 lata

 **Pamiętnik** : Mordercy, pod postacią telefonu, informuje o położeniu jak i zachowaniu swojej ofiary.

 **Wygląd** : umięśniony, średniego wzrostu, zielonowłosy, posiada tatuaże na rękach

 **Charakter** : agresywny, niecierpliwy, ceniący poczucie humoru


End file.
